


Все, чего он желал

by Luna44



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Денни родился проводником, но считал, что никогда уже не сможет обрести Связь — пока его не вызвали оказать помощь стражу в бедственном положении. И тогда все изменилось.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything He Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723608) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> Фик написан по мотивам фанона, созданного некогда фандомом сериала «The Sentinel». В самом сериале также нет ничего подобного происходящему в этом фике. Страж — человек, у которого восприятие через органы чувств обострено до уровня сверхспособностей. Проводник — его пара, эмпат, тот, кто заботится о страже и отвечает за его самочувствие.  
> Если страж завис — это означает, что он излишне сконцентрировался, перенапряг зрение (слух, вкус, осязание, обоняние), потерялся в этом ощущении, оцепенел и не может выйти из такого состояния самостоятельно, без помощи проводника.
> 
> Бета: lintares

— Ни за что.

Денни даже не попытался взглянуть на представителя Страж-Центра Северной Америки, мельтешившего перед его столом. Работы по горло, бывшая жена опять затевала пересмотр соглашения об опеке над дочерью и, в довершение всего, в его дешевой квартире завелась черная плесень, и поэтому ему пришлось перебраться в еще более убогий мотель. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно — помогать отделению СЦСА на Оаху.

— Не думаю, что вы понимаете всю серьезность положения, проводник Уильямс.

— Я — детектив Уильямс, и мне, в свою очередь, кажется, что это вы не понимаете, насколько я сейчас занят, — Денни жестом указал ему на выход, не отрываясь от просмотра фотобазы арестованных.

— Мы очень просим оказать нам помощь. Пожалуйста.

А вот просьба привлекла внимание Денни. Он пригляделся к представителю СЦСА: легкий льняной костюм, очки в темной оправе, безвкусное золотое кольцо на мизинце. Он казался достаточно серьезным, а понимание, что Денни мечтает от него отделаться, тоской отразилось на его лице.

— Поймите, мистер Накахара. Я бы рад вам помочь, но я действительно очень занят.

— Проводник… детектив Уильямс. Наш страж завис и потерялся в себе настолько, что никто не может до него дотянуться, — Накахара склонился к нему, опираясь на стол. — И продолжается это уже четвертый день.

Денни насторожился:

— Вы говорите, что у вас нет ни единого проводника, чтобы его вытащить? И так прошло четыре дня?

Черт. А он прав, ситуация действительно серьезная. Если вскоре страж не придет в себя, то до него уже будет не достучаться. Самое долгое зависание — с последующим возвращением пациента — длилось неделю.

— Мы обращались к каждому несвязанному проводнику на островах, и еще к нескольким с материка. Никто из них не смог, — Накахара поправил очки. — Нам бы хотелось уважать ваши пожелания, но у нас не осталось других вариантов.

Денни должен был признать, что в СЦСА повели себя необычайно любезно, показывая, что учитывают его мнение. Когда он еще жил в Нью-Джерси, они такими добрыми не были. Он имел уникальную квалификацию, как универсальный проводник, и способен был помочь любому нуждающемуся в помощи стражу. И это же самое обстоятельство закрывало для него возможность установить постоянную Связь.

— Ты должен пойти, приятель, — сказал сидевший за соседним столом Мека. — Твои дела я возьму на себя.

— Но дело Карлтона…

— … так и не сдвинется с места, даже когда ты вернешься. Нужно помочь Meakia’i.

Денни вздохнул. Ну конечно, он пойдет. Даже если бы проводники инстинктивно не стремились помочь оказавшемуся в беде стражу, то он не из тех, кто остается в стороне, когда может помочь.

— Трудно сказать, сколько меня не будет, — Денни поднялся и принялся собираться, — Даже если сработает, то сам процесс не быстрый.

— Если что-то назреет, я тебе позвоню, — пообещал Мека.

— Большое спасибо вам, проводник Уильямс!

— Да-да. Встретимся в Центре, — Денни подождал, пока Накахара выйдет, и повернулся к своему напарнику. — Серьезно. Я мог бы остаться.

— Но ты нужен там, — пожал плечами Мека. — Иди займись своими суперменскими штуками.

— А ты смотри, не нарвись на пулю, пока меня не будет, — Денни закинул на плечо сумку и пошел к выходу. Пора приступать к делу.

*o*o*o*

Отделение СЦСА в Вайманало было маленьким и не имело ничего общего как с массивным зданием штаб-квартиры в Сан-Диего, так и с просторным Центром в Нью-Йорке, в которых Денни доводилось бывать. Большинство стражей приезжали на острова для отдыха. Здесь же умер альфа-страж, уже больше пяти лет назад, и замены ему до сих пор не нашли. Это стало одной из причин, почему Денни перебрался на Гавайи.

Несмотря на то, что Денни давно разуверился, что сможет составить с кем-нибудь постоянную пару, его до сих пор охватывало трепетное предвкушение, едва только он ощущал присутствие стража. Не так много получилось фоново считать — и это не удивило, учитывая, насколько давно тот парень уже зависает, — но и этого хватило, чтобы напомнить о надеждах, которые Денни питал в те далекие дни, когда впервые обнаружил, что является проводником. Казалось, это было в другой жизни.  
Он просидел в машине добрых десять минут, выполняя дыхательные упражнения и напоминая себе, что этот страж принадлежит не ему.

Мистер Накахара ожидал его в холле. По зданию разносилось слабое гудение кондиционеров и генераторов белого шума, настолько привычное, что большинство обычных людей их не осознавали, а Денни словно бы осязал. Уровень чувствительности Денни как проводника был одним из тех качеств, что делали его полезным при взаимодействии с проблемными стражами.

— Благодарим за то, что откликнулись, — сказал Накахара. — Директор Мэтьюс хотела бы встретиться с вами до того, как вас проведут к стражу.

Денни чуть не заспорил. Уже появился знакомый зуд под кожей — частично забытый, потому что довольно давно его не вызывали для выполнения подобных заданий. Близкое присутствие несвязанного стража всегда порождало такие ощущения, в особенности тогда, когда этот страж оказывался на грани истощения. Но, возможно, несколько минут разговора с директором помогут ему восстановить самообладание.

Кабинет директора Мэтьюс выглядел по-спартански, даже по стандартам стражей. Не было ни намека на личные вещи, невыразительный пейзаж на стене мог бы висеть в любом средненьком отеле; отполированный стол тикового дерева блестел, и на нем не валялось даже скрепки, а книги в шкафу были выстроены по размеру и цвету корешка.

— Проводник Уильямс. Спасибо, что согласились прийти, — директор Мэтьюс плавно поднялась из-за стола и приветственно протянула руку.

— Честно говоря, жаль слышать, что вам потребовались мои услуги.

Директор предложила присесть и снова заняла свое место. Денни встречал ее лишь однажды, во время собеседования, когда переехал на Оаху, но она была из тех женщин, которых сложно забыть. Черты ее лица казались тонко вырезанными из безупречного твердого обсидиана. Лучшее слово, которое Денни мог бы подобрать, чтобы описать ее — изящная. Как и многие служащие Центра, директор Мэтьюс была проводником, причем высокого ранга.

— Я тоже предпочла бы встретиться при иных обстоятельствах. Боюсь, мы больше не в состоянии помочь стражу МакГаррету.

Денни подался вперед в своем кресле:

— Подождите. МакГаррет? Он не родственник Джона МакГаррета?

Потеря этого дела все еще была больной темой. Его должны были вести они с Мекой, но кто-то — вероятно, этот ублюдок Калео — донес капитану, что смерть одного из местных расследует хаоле. Единственным утешением для Денни стало то, что и сам Калео дела не получил.

— Его сын, — ответила Мэтьюс тихо. — Он приехал на похороны и, вопреки моему совету, пошел в дом отца.

— Он побывал на месте преступления? Бог мой, — Денни покачал головой. Не удивительно, что парень теперь завис.

— Очень неудачное стечение обстоятельств, — согласилась директор.

— Можно мне заглянуть в его дело?

— Конечно. Я передам его вам, если вы решите навестить стража МакГаррета.

— Спасибо, было бы неплохо.

— Прежде чем вы уйдете, я хотела бы узнать, как у вас дела. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Не было ли других проблем?

Не было смысла ей лгать, она бы поняла, как любой другой проводник.

— Ничего, с чем бы я не справился. Рейчел снова собирается оспаривать опеку, но мы оба знаем, что ничего она не добьется.

Мэтьюс кивнула:

— Она до сих пор не успокоилась.

Денни пожал плечами:

— Ее можно понять. Если бы это она вынудила меня переехать на другой конец света, я тоже не испытывал бы особой радости.

— Я могу отправить кого-нибудь поговорить с ней, — предложила Мэтьюс.

— Это только разозлит ее еще больше. Спасибо, но я сам с ней справлюсь, — последнее, что ему нужно, это чтобы СЦСА влезли в его личную жизнь. Временами они бывали чрезмерно настойчивы, особенно когда это касалось дел стражей, но все же служащие в Вайманало были местными, а значит, более беззаботными.  
— Как пожелаете, — она кивнула и нажала кнопку интеркома. — Ишмаэль, мы закончили.

Появился Накахара, который, как ни странно, и оказался тем самым Ишмаэлем. Денни встал, поблагодарив директора еще раз, и последовал за Накахарой из кабинета. Настало время встретиться с стражем.

*o*o*o*

Страж Стив МакГаррет находился в отдельной палате с выходящим на бухту Вайманало большим панорамным окном, специальное покрытие которого должно было защищать от ультрафиолета и прямых солнечных лучей чувствительные глаза постояльцев. Генератор белого шума виднелся в углу под потолком, постельное белье наверняка было самого частого плетения из известных человечеству, а все медицинское оборудование совершенно точно одобрено для стражей, как и предписывали правила.

Денни не мог отвести глаз от мужчины в кровати. Тот был дико привлекателен, несмотря на нездоровый оттенок кожи: коротко остриженные темные волосы, четко очерченные скулы, а белая больничная пижама, похоже, скрывала тренированное тело.

Вероятно, МакГаррет зависал через зрение, потому что его веки заклеили липкой лентой, чтобы предотвратить высыхание роговицы. Денни он казался словно бы замершим между двумя вздохами. Словно в любой момент мог возобновить движение и продолжить ровно то, что делал до случившегося. От Денни требовалось выдернуть стража из оцепенения, для следующего вдоха, следующего слова.

— Мы продолжаем его кормить через нее, — сказал Накахара, указывая на пластиковую трубку, уходящую в нос стража и закрепленную на его щеке. — Также ему капают солевой раствор.

Денни полагал, что стражу введен катетер, хотя мешок с мочой был скрыт от его взгляда с другой стороны кровати. Он посмотрел на монитор сердечного ритма: показатель, на его взгляд, был низковат. Пульс считывался датчиком, закрепленным на одном из пальцев. За состоянием пациента следили, и заботились о нем настолько хорошо, насколько предписывалось в Центре, но все усилия не могли заменить участия проводника.

Послышался легкий стук в дверь, кто-то передал Накахаре папку, которую он протянул Денни:

— Если вам что-либо понадобится, нажмите кнопку вызова.

Денни подождал, пока закроется дверь и он останется один, потом подошел к кровати и положил ладонь на лоб МакГаррету. Соблазн прикоснуться был силен, и он не стал противиться. Осязание — одно из чувств, с которым он должен работать, если хочет вернуть этого стража к жизни.

МакГаррет был силен, Денни это чувствовал. Возможно, он даже альфа. Слишком рано было считывать больше, поэтому Денни сел на стул рядом, не убирая руку, пока просматривал принесенный файл.

— Морской котик. Вижу, ты на полную катушку используешь свой потенциал, детка.

Стражи зачастую становились военнослужащими, либо шли в силы правопорядка. Это имело отношение к их потребности защищать племя, сохранившейся с древних времен. Стражи всегда охраняют территорию и готовы сражаться за то, что считают своим, будь это участок земли, семья или целая страна.

Дело МакГаррета не принесло особых сюрпризов. Он выполнял задания для разведки, и его заметили нужные люди. Его команда была рекордсменом по числу завершенных успешно и с минимальными потерями миссий.

— Да ты у нас настоящий герой, — произнес Денни.

Два года назад одинокий страж установил Связь с одним из товарищей по команде, проводником по имени Фредерик Харт.

— Черт, — в деле обнаружилась их фотография: оба в камуфляже, обнимают друг друга за плечи, улыбки ярко светятся на покрытых грязью лицах. Чем кончилось, Денни понял, не дочитав — ведь не могло быть такого, чтобы проводник оставил своего стража в столь плачевном состоянии.

Харт погиб всего несколько недель назад, на неудавшейся миссии. Он сделал все, что должен был сделать проводник, и защитил своего стража. То, что МакГаррет смог вывезти его тело из какой-то засекреченной страны, в которой они находились, и не впасть в дикое буйство, указывало на недюжинную силу воли.

— Жаль, что так случилось, — прошептал Денни, поглаживая МакГаррета по руке. — Прими мои соболезнования.

Он уже привязался к мужчине, которого даже не знал. Дело МакГаррета пестрело пометками об утратах, начиная с матери — Стиву было всего лишь пятнадцать. Список живых его родственников был удручающе коротким, и никто из них не был проводником: упоминалась тетя в Калифорнии, которая не могла путешествовать по состоянию здоровья, да еще сестра, находящаяся в реабилитационной клинике в Орегоне. Жаль – проводник с кровным родством имел бы больше всего шансов вытянуть МакГаррета из такого состояния.

Похоже было, что у МакГаррета нет особых причин возвращаться. Денни понял, что ему придется взять это на себя.

*o*o*o*

Уже все было готово для того, чтобы Денни остался в Центре. Если рассчитываешь на результаты — нужно находиться с МакГарретом неотлучно. Самым сложным было договориться с Рейчел, чтобы она присмотрела за Грейс еще несколько дней. Рейчел имела очень смутное представление о «так называемых делах Денни со стражами», о чем и напомнила в очередной раз.

В комнату МакГаррета поставили раскладушку для Денни, который переоделся в самые удобные свои старые спортивки и линялую футболку с надписью «Trenton PD». Чем больше он расслаблялся, тем лучше настраивался на стража. Все это Денни делал и раньше, но в этот раз привычное казалось иным. Ощущалась какая-то еле уловимая вибрация, как раз за гранью восприятия Денни, как бы сильно он ни старался до нее дотянуться. Она исходила не от приборов — он был уверен.

— Ну что ж, страж МакГаррет. Пора нам вернуть тебя к жизни, чтобы я тоже мог вернуться к своей.

Денни начал с массажа. Если МакГаррет зависал на зрении, то прикосновение — лучший способ его отвлечь. К тому же, многие исследования подтверждали эмоциональный эффект, оказываемый на стражей регулярными прикосновениями их проводников. В свою очередь, это давало дополнительную опору стражам в те моменты, когда они использовали свои способности.

— Смотри, вот как мы поступим. Надеюсь, ты меня слышишь, — Денни начал с ног МакГаррета, с силой проводя вверх и вниз по своду стопы. — Ты будешь слушать мой очень спокойный голос, выйдешь из своего состояния и вернешься ко всем тем ненормальным спецназовским штукам, что обычно проделываешь. Ладно?

Он перешел к лодыжкам и голеням. У МакГаррета оказались очень мускулистые ноги.

— Надо бы нам познакомиться. Детектив Дэниел Уильямс, Гавайский полицейский департамент, раньше служил в Нью-Джерси. Теперь проживаю в этой покрытой порослями ананасов дыре, но, должен заметить, погода здесь до отвращения прекрасна каждый божий день, — Денни нахмурился. — Иногда задаюсь вопросом, стоило ли переезжать за полмира, чтобы избежать всех этих стражей.

Он не так уж и драматизировал. На материке было много стражей, а необходимость находиться от них поблизости и оказывать помощь достигшим истощения вызывала у Денни перенапряжение и дорого ему стоила. Никто из тех стражей так и не захотел, чтобы он стал их постоянным проводником. Ни единый. А регулярное отторжение с их стороны и повторяющийся стресс сказывались на нем не лучшим образом. По сравнению со всем этим Гавайи казались раем, но от этого скучать по Джерси меньше он не стал.

— На заметку, ананас — это фрукт. А фрукты не следует класть на то же самое тесто, что моцареллу и прочие достойные ингредиенты. Если ты намерен об этом поспорить, я буду только рад. Но для начала ты должен очнуться, потому что спорить с овощем не интересно.

Денни помассировал бедра МакГаррета, избегая паха. Этот парень был просто преступно сексуален. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Денни смотрел на другого мужчину с интересом. Да, большинство стражей, которым он помог, были мужчинами, и он бы все отдал, если бы кто-то из них согласился установить с ним платоническую Связь, поскольку никакого физического влечения не испытывал. Не то, что сейчас.

— Ты опасный парень, правда? Морской котик и, наверное, адреналиновый наркоман, и постоянно в разных концах земли. Тебе совершенно необходим проводник, который будет прикрывать тебя, детка. Возможно, ты считаешь, что у тебя такого никогда больше не будет, после Фредерика, но я здесь для того, чтобы заверить: это неправда. Где-то живет такой проводник, который будет идеально совместим с тобой.

Проводники превосходили стражей числом, но это не значило, что любой проводник мог бы установить с любым стражем Связь. Пара непременно должна быть совместима.

Денни замер, заметив татуировки на руках. Стражи редко их делали: кожа была слишком чувствительна, и даже специально разработанные чернила могли вызвать аллергическую реакцию. Интересно, какое значение придавал им МакГаррет.

— В тебе есть скрытые глубины, правда, морячок?

*o*o*o*

После обеда Денни занялся ароматерапией. Достал коробку закупоренных пузырьков, каждый из которых содержал эссенцию с определенным ароматом. Капал по три капли из каждого пузырька на кусочек ваты и водил в воздухе на некотором расстоянии от носа МакГаррета.

— Начнем с чего-нибудь приятного. Вот, вдохни-ка. Ваниль. Заставляет вспомнить о домашней выпечке. Моя бабушка постоянно пекла. Удивительно, как мы с братом и сестрами не стали поперек себя шире.

Денни предоставил достаточно времени, чтобы вдохнуть аромат, после чего потянулся за следующим:

— Жгучий перец. Ого. Даже у меня глаза от него слезятся. Тебе нравятся острые приправы, детка? Наверняка так и есть. Ты и на службе постоянно рискуешь, так что могу предположить, что свой пищевод ты жалеть не станешь. Держу пари, ты один из тех подлецов, кто может есть все что угодно, не набирая вес.

Денни сделал паузу и потянулся за следующим образцом. В атмосфере комнаты что-то неуловимо изменилось, и Денни минуту пытался определить, что это. Ощущалось какое-то присутствие, наряду с ним и МакГарретом, незримое, но не менее от того реальное. Денни посмотрел на МакГаррета с удивлением:

— Что происходит в твоей голове, страж?

Он бросил ароматерапию и вернулся к кровати. Под ней он рассмотрел лишь пару взирающих на него светящихся глаз. Вот это да. Духи-животные очень редко показываются кому-то помимо связанной пары. И поэтому Денни не был уверен, что этот дух принадлежит именно МакГаррету.

— Эй. Все хорошо, ты можешь выйти. Я просто пытаюсь помочь, — Денни присел на корточки, желая выманить животное из-под кровати. — Я друг.

Животное выползло наружу, прижимая уши к голове. Это была черная пантера, полностью состоявшая из гладких мускулов и блестящей шерсти. Ниндзя среди больших кошек. Духами-защитниками стражей почти всегда были хищники-одиночки, становясь зеркальным отражением одинокой в основном работы, которую они выполняли. У проводников же, как правило, преобладали духи-животные более стайного, семейного типа, как, например, волк Денни.

Денни не был уверен, какие существуют на этот случай правила, но снова ощутил неудержимое желание прикоснуться. Касаться ему доводилось только своего собственного духа, и то лишь однажды, когда брак с Рейчел развалился, и он был в эмоциональном раздрае. Он не знал, возможно ли вообще коснуться чьего-то чужого духа. Но все равно протянул руку, позволяя большой кошке себя обнюхать.

И вдруг пантера подставила голову ему под руку, Денни действительно ее почувствовал, смог пробежать пальцами по густой шерсти — и это было удивительно. По крайней мере, пока МакГаррет не заметался по кровати, а его смятение и страх не ударили Денни почти физически.

— Эй! Успокойся!

Страж зашарил по лицу, и лишь через мгновение Денни понял, что он пытается оторвать от век ленту. Сердечный монитор сошел с ума, и очень скоро появилась медсестра. Денни не обратил на нее внимания.

—Ты поранишься, а ну-ка, прекрати! — Он отвел руки МакГаррета от лица и сам отклеил ленту. — С тобой все в порядке, страж. Ты в безопасности. Все хорошо.  
МакГаррет часто моргал и щурился, глядя на него пронзительно-серыми глазами, и Денни почувствовал, как внутри что-то екнуло.

—Страж МакГаррет, вы находитесь в центре Вайманало, — медсестра проверяла показатели на мониторах. — Вы меня понимаете?

Стив кивнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Денни. Попытался заговорить и подавился. Денни обнаружил, что держит его за руку, и сжал ее.

— Это трубка для кормления. Все хорошо. Ты довольно долго не возвращался, детка.

МакГаррет ощупал лицо свободной рукой, нашел место, где была прикреплена трубка. И до того, как Денни отреагировал, он оторвал ее от лица и вытащил, кашляя и давясь.

— О боже, я смотрю, ты упрямый засранец. Даже не думай проделать такое со своим катетером, друг мой, я не хочу быть облитым твоей мочой.

— Страж МакГаррет, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, или мне придется ввести вам седативные, — строго велела медсестра.

— Веди себя хорошо, детка, — попросил Денни.

МакГаррету потребовалось несколько попыток, пока ему не удалось прохрипеть:

—Kahu.

— Правильно. Я проводник, и я тебе помогу.

МакГаррет кивнул и уже через секунду заснул — нормальным, здоровым сном. Миссия выполнена.

*o*o*o*

Денни проснулся и обнаружил, что МакГаррет примостился позади на раскладушке, которая явно была не рассчитана на двоих. Руку он закинул Денни через бедро и зажал его футболку в кулаке. МакГаррет спал, но все равно излучал массу беспорядочно перемешанных эмоций.

Ничего странного: страж пришел в себя, но стресс никуда не делся. Денни собирался провести ночь и, возможно, следующий день, помогая поставить МакГаррета на ноги. Когда тот придет в норму, ему будет назначен временный проводник. Большая редкость для стража оставаться несвязанным долгое время: они или находят совместимого проводника, или постепенно теряют контроль над органами чувств, оказываясь на больничной койке. Или того хуже.

Хотя, если кто и способен вести жизнь одинокого волка, подумал Денни, то это МакГаррет. Пожелав, он мгновенно пришёл в сознание, да к тому же в относительно ясном уме. Это впечатляло.

МакГаррет дернулся во сне, и Денни стал поглаживать его руку, пока тот вновь не успокоился. Объятия приятны, но Денни по опыту знал, что не стоит придавать им значения. Прикосновение — неотъемлемая часть отношений стража и проводника, со своими преимуществами для каждого из партнеров. Лично ему не довелось узнать, что значит быть участником постоянной Связи, но Денни достаточно долго был один, чтобы оценить это объятие.

— Kahu, —пробормотал МакГаррет в шею Денни.

— Страж, — ответил Денни. — Что с твоим уровнем восприятия?

— Я чувствую вкус твоей печали.

— Ладно, еще слишком высокий. Давай попробуем немного снизить? — Денни попытался сесть, или хотя бы повернуться к МакГаррету лицом, но тот прикинулся осьминогом. Он прижал Денни крепче, в довершение закинув на него ногу.

— Нет.

— Нет? — Денни боролся с улыбкой. — Тебе что, пять лет?

— Мне целых десять.

Какое-то время от стража наплывали лишь волны чистого счастья, которые распознал бы даже низкоранговый проводник, и от их контраста с трясиной других болезненных эмоций у Денни перехватило дух.

— Думаю, нам надо снизить интенсивность, пока есть возможность.

МакГаррет фыркнул ему в шею, а потом его настроение вновь качнулось назад, к скорби, смятению и гневу. Он прижался даже ближе, словно пытался спрятаться у Денни под кожей.

— Эй. Все хорошо, детка. Ты многое пережил за последние несколько недель, тебе нужно время все это осмыслить.

— Мне нужно найти его.

— Кого найти? — спросил Денни, сохраняя голос тихим и ровным, стараясь продуцировать столько спокойствия, сколько возможно. Ему удалось вытянуть футболку из хватки МакГаррета и заменить ее своей рукой — больше осязательного контакта никогда не повредит.

— Того, кто убил моего отца, — в голосе МакГаррета послышалась сталь, и Денни ощутил его абсолютную уверенность в том, что он может это сделать.

— Над делом работает полиция.

— Они недостаточно хороши.

— Эй! — возмутился Денни. — Может быть, мы не суперниндзя, как некоторые, но свою работу знаем.

— Ты полицейский? — удивился МакГаррет.

— Детектив Денни Уильямс, на случай, если ты пропустил, как я представился в прошлый раз.

— Ты работаешь над делом моего отца?

— Нет.

Денни постарался не показать горечи, но, по-видимому, не преуспел, потому что его тут же перевернули на спину, и МакГаррет насел сверху, изучая его лицо:

—Ты из-за этого злишься. Почему?

— Мы здесь не обо мне разговариваем.

— Скажи мне.

Денни вздохнул:

— Я злюсь, потому что единственная причина, по которой я не работаю над делом, это потому, что все считают меня чужаком. У меня с моим напарником отличная раскрываемость, но они хотят видеть в работе над этим делом только местных.

МакГаррет помрачнел; его гнев был почти осязаем:

— Нет.

— Нет? Что это значит? Что нет? — Денни не в состоянии был отвлечься от близкого телесного контакта, руки словно сами собой легко легли на бедра МакГаррета. Он старался спрятать влечение подальше, настолько, чтобы ускользнуть от острой чувствительности стража.

— Никто не смеет выказывать такое неуважение моему Kahu.

— МакГаррет. Я понимаю, у тебя в голове еще все путается, но я не твой проводник. Я здесь только для того, чтобы снова вернуть тебя к нормальной жизни, а потом… мфф.

Денни никогда не целовали с таким напором и с такой основательностью. В своей атаке страж был безжалостен, и Денни понимал, что должен прекратить это. Напоминал себе, что МакГаррет по-прежнему не в своем уме. Но он не испытывал ничего подобного так долго — слишком долго — и не смог удержаться, ответив на поцелуй. Не сдержался, застонав ему в рот, вцепился пальцами в бедра и разрешил себе желать.

Теперь все это просто не могло закончиться благополучно.

*o*o*o*

Денни сидел на пляже, зарывшись ступнями в песок, и пытался очистить сознание, прислушиваясь к звуку волн. Он не слишком хорошо себя повел со всеми любимым стражем и сожалел об этом. Он должен был держаться с МакГарретом спокойнее, строже, и объяснить, почему целовать его было плохой идеей. Вместо этого Денни отпихнул его и сбежал, как перепуганная школьница. За собственный идиотизм было стыдно. Он лишь надеялся, что в результате не сделал МакГаррету хуже.

Денни чувствовал себя полным дураком. Так привязаться к подопечному за столь короткое время – ошибка новичка. Издержки работы со склонными к осязательному контакту стражами, хотя лишь неопытные проводники склонны принимать успокаивающие и уравновешивающие партнера прикосновения за нечто большее.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, Денни вытащил его и расплылся в улыбке, когда обнаружил, что звонит Грейс.

— Привет, обезьянка! Как дела у моей малышки?

— Скучаю по тебе. Сколько еще мне оставаться у мамы и дяди Стэна?

— Скорее всего, заберу тебя завтра. Как твоя контрольная по математике?

— Очень хорошо, мне кажется. На завтрак мама сделала мне вафли, от вафель я становлюсь умнее.

— Это мама молодец.

— А тот страж, которому ты помогаешь, поправится?

Денни поморщился, до сих пор ощущая на языке вкус поцелуя:

— У него все наладится.

— Ты самый лучший проводник в мире!

— Ну, не знаю. Может быть, лучший на Оаху.

— И мой самый любимый.

— Ты тоже моя самая любимая, зайка. Позвоню тебе завтра, хорошо?

— Только забери меня пораньше!

— Как только смогу. Дэнно любит тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю!

Денни завершил разговор, очередной раз поражаясь, насколько ему повезло. Он понимал, что необъективен, но лучше Грейс дочки нигде не найти. Что важнее, она не унаследовала от него генов проводника, и можно надеяться, что ее жизнь будет попроще.

— Кто такой Дэнно?

Отлично. Он настолько рассеян, что даже не почувствовал близкого присутствия МакГаррета. Денни ничего не ответил, пока страж усаживался на песок рядом с ним — близко, но не вплотную.

— Эй, кто такой Дэнно?

Доставучий ублюдок.

— Я это. Я Дэнно. Так называет меня моя дочь.

— Она кажется милой.

Дэнни нахмурился и повернулся к нему:

— Не очень вежливо подслушивать, друг мой. Сделаю скидку на то, что ты чуть не умер, но не испытывай моего терпения.

МакГаррет, кажется, смутился, и перевел взгляд вдаль, на воды бухты. Часть береговой линии принадлежала Центру, пляж был частным, но в воде виднелись серферы и пловцы с примыкающих пляжей.

— Значит, ты не женат? — глухо спросил он.

— Ты же все слышал и знаешь, что нет, — Денни зарылся пальцами ног поглубже в песок. — Развелся около двух лет назад.

— Расскажешь, что случилось?

Денни пожал плечами:

— Работа моя случилась. Рейчел решила, что ей не нравится быть замужем за копом, а уж за проводником, которого часто вызывают на несколько дней подряд — тем более.

В свое время было больно, потому что его снова отвергли. Но нельзя сказать, что Денни не замечал, к чему все идет. Черт, он это даже чувствовал. Один из минусов жизни эмпата — достаточно трудно преподнести ему эмоциональный сюрприз. Он знал, что Рейчел несчастлива, но не смог бросить работу. Ни ту, ни другую. Ведь он пытался делать мир безопаснее ради своей дочери и не считал, что его следует наказывать за это.

— Я сделал что-то не то? — все так же тихо спросил МакГаррет. Денни это начинало нервировать.

— Нет, ты не делал. Зато сделал я, и мы дошли до той части разговора, где я должен извиниться перед тобой за свое непрофессиональное поведение и неблагоразумную реакцию.

— Тебе нравился наш поцелуй, я точно знаю, — МакГаррет снова на него посмотрел, склонив голову на бок. Он прислушивался к чему-то, чего Денни никогда бы не смог расслышать.

— Дело не в этом.

Блэр Сэндбург предположил в своей работе, что переменчивость ориентации стражей и проводников – это часть эволюционного процесса. Своего рода способ обеспечить стражам здоровую Связь независимо от пола партнера. Поэтому МакГаррет мог сомневаться в мотивах поступка Денни, но вот сомнений в том, что Денни мог бы заинтересоваться МакГарретом в сексуальном плане, у него не возникало. А Денни был заинтересован как никогда — что касалось конкретно этого стража. И это делало происходящее еще более болезненным.

— Я универсальный проводник, — попытался объяснить Денни, — установление постоянной Связи — не для меня. Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы помочь стражу найти свой путь.

— И что если этот путь ведет прямиком к тебе? — МакГаррет склонился к нему. Он был настолько напряжен, что почти физически давил. — Разве ты не слышишь?

— Что не слышу? — Денни не мог отвести взгляд.

— Эту музыку, она повсюду вокруг тебя. Этот звук прекрасен, самая идеальная мелодия, что я слышал, — МакГаррет придвинулся настолько, что его губы почти касались губ Денни, и по коже проводника побежали мурашки. — Каждая частица меня хочет тебя. Всеми возможными способами.

— Ты все еще скорбишь, — с легким отчаянием ответил Денни. — Ты не в состоянии мыслить здраво. Потеря своего проводника…

— Я любил Фредди,— глаза МакГаррета заблестели от навернувшихся слез. — Наша Связь была платонической, но он был мне больше, чем лучший друг. Он был мне как брат. К тебе я чувствую совсем не то.

— Что бы там ни было, ты не можешь…

— Ты хочешь меня, Kahu?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил закончить эту чертову фразу, вот чего я хочу, — без запала проворчал Денни. Он тоже слышал то самое гудение, что раздалось, когда он впервые увидел МакГаррета. Теперь звук стал выше, становясь сложной мелодией, которая, кажется, никогда не способна надоесть.

— Ты. Хочешь. Меня?

По телу Денни разливался жар. Всего этого просто не должно было происходить. Ему постоянно напоминали, насколько ничтожны для универсального проводника шансы установить постоянную Связь, ведь совместимость с любым стражем на самом деле оборачивалась тем, что он не мог идеально ни с кем совпасть. Возможно, все эти люди ошибались.

— Да, — прошептал он.

МакГаррет улыбнулся ему, ярко и торжествующе:

— Я тоже хочу тебя, Kahu.

— Meakia’i,— выдохнул Денни.

Они рванулись друг к другу, заявляя права друг на друга губами, языками и руками. Это было все, чего Денни хотел, но не верил, что когда-либо получит. И даже больше.

*o*o*o*

Денни стоял посреди пустого помещения, уперев руки в бока, и смотрел по сторонам. Весьма недурно, даже очень щедро. Кабинеты, конференц-зал, оружейная… и все за счет губернатора.

— Что думаешь, Дэнно? — поинтересовался Стив. Он подошел сзади и обнял, склоняясь к шее, чтобы вдохнуть запах Денни. — Достаточно просторно?

— Может, даже чересчур. Скольких ты хочешь набрать в это подразделение?

— Я обдумываю этот вопрос. Как думаешь, Мека согласится?

Денни кивнул:

— Вероятно. По крайней мере, нужно ему предложить.

— У меня есть совершенно конкретное предложение для тебя, — Стив повел Денни к одному из пустых кабинетов. Правда, тот был не совсем пуст. Там, у стены, обнаружился длинный и широкий диван с микроволоконным покрытием, шелковистым даже для чувствительной кожи стража.

— Ты животное, — с наигранным отвращением проворчал Денни.

Он опустил жалюзи и закрыл дверь, а позже напомнил себе купить диванную подушку, чтобы прикрыть ею пятно на совершенно новом диване.

________  
Примечание:  
Kahu – шаман; Meakia’i – защитник.   
Герои обменялись гавайскими вариациями почетных званий друг друга.


End file.
